Fox
|Damage= (to small animals) |drop=Any item it was holding in its mouth |spawn=Taiga, Snowy Taiga |fa=1.14 (Snapshot 19w07a) |techname=fox }} A fox is a passive nocturnal mob expected to be added to Minecraft as part of update 1.14. Spawning Foxes can only spawn naturally in taiga and snowy taiga biomes, in groups of 1–3, most commonly at night. They may spawn in either adult, or baby form. In the taiga, their coat is orange (resembling a red fox), whereas in a snowy taiga, they are white (resembling an arctic fox). When a fox spawns, there is a chance it will be holding one of the following items in its mouth: * * * * * * * * Behavior During the Daytime, a fox will try to find shelter to sleep (a space with a block above it). It will curl up and slowly lift it's head every so often while lying down. If a player who is not sneaking (or a wolf) approaches, it will wake up and run away. At night, foxes will wander around, eating nearby Sweet Berry Bushes, and will run from wolves or Players if they get too close. They will chase and attack small animals such as Chickens, Rabbits, baby turtles (and even cod or salmon, if they are close enough to shore). Foxes may even jump over Fences and other blocks to get to their prey. Breeding A player can breed two adult foxes by feeding them Sweet Berries while they are near each other. This will produce a baby fox mob.Minecraft Snapshot 19W07A - (Minecraft.net) History Fox mobs were revealed as a possible addition in the lead-up to Minecon Earth 2018Vote For the Biome we Update Next (minecraft.net). Viewers were encouraged to vote for one of three existing Biomes during the livestream (in a segment titled "Biome Chooser"), and the one with the most votes would be updated with various additions. In an animated video, developers Jens Bergensten and Agnes Larsson revealed foxes as a feature of a taiga update, if it were to get the most votes (Campfires and Sweet Berry Bushes were also mentioned). Jens also mentioned that they hadn't decided whether the fox mobs would be hostile. Following the Minecon Earth livestream on September 29, 2018, Mojang announced the winner in a Twitter post: ::"The winner of the MINECON Earth biome vote is Taiga!!! ::Foxes, berries and campfires coming to an Overworld near you!" :: ::uniqe traits of the fox/behavior: ::also there's a rare bread of foxes called the snow foxes '' ::''don't spook any foxes tho they are very shy and will run away from the player in survival '' :: ::''they also jump 3 to 4 blocks while leaping a pic of them leaping will be uploaded when we get ahold of one '' :: ::''they pounce on there prey literally leaping into the air and killing the thing it leaps for maily it's prey which is the only things it attacks (Chickens and Rabbits) They also sleep at day and wake up at night making them the first ever mob to be nocturnal Gallery References Category:1.14 Category:Animal Mobs